


The ashes of this world

by metalkiralylany



Series: Ashes verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Bittersweet Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Tumblr Prompt, armed robbery among other things but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: They were living legends, well known in the circles of the criminal world, the unstoppable duo surrounded by rumors and mystery. They were a force of nature, but even the wildest fires die when they burn too fast.Written for the prompt: things you said after it was over





	The ashes of this world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to upload this from my phone so I apologise for any weird formatting!  
> Recommended music: [link](https://youtu.be/01_aV8b-B_s)

Viktor curses under his breath as his gloved fingers slip on the door handle of the car. They can't afford to lose a single second, footsteps and shouting following their trail, he estimates there are around five people in pursue with two guard dogs. They are armed with 9mm G-17s, standard for the guards at the bank, if they manage to catch up with them, that's trouble he'd rather avoid. He finally yanks the door open and jumps inside. Chris is already at the wheel, completely unfazed by the situation, if anything, his eyes are sparkling with excitement, and there's a slight smirk curling his lips upwards.

 

This is his favorite part, the adrenaline rush of the chase, Viktor knows that, and it used to make him laugh, the two of them grinning at each other madly as they were flying through cities into the night, screaming from the top of their lungs over the sound of sirens blaring behind them with the windows rolled down. The speed was exhilarating, the feeling of being just out of reach, police cars right on their heels as long as they let them, and then the satisfaction of disappearing, leaving no clues behind for them to follow. Viktor could see the appeal and he felt it as well, but his favorite part was the planning, going through every tiny detail and studying blueprints, mapping out buildings and figuring out ways to pass through security. And then the act itself, getting in and out without making a sound, avoiding motion detectors and opening safes without triggering the alarms, the art of being invisible.

 

They are living legends, a mystery unsolved throughout countries and continents and Viktor used to thrive on it but lately successes don't seem to matter, after a while it all feels repetitive. It's nothing more than routine now. Annoyance creeps on him when Chris keeps stalling.

 

“Let's go,” Viktor says. “They're almost here.”

“Not yet,” Chris shakes his head, checking the mirror.

“Chris, I'm really not in the mood for this right now,” Viktor sighs, rubbing his temples.

“Don't be such a buzzkill, Viktor!” the other man replies rolling his eyes.

The sounds of shouting and boots hitting concrete keep getting louder, and Viktor's had enough.

“Just drive, for Christ's sake!” he snaps and Christophe shoots him a glance.

“What is it with you today? Everything went so well, don't ruin m-”

“So now _I'm_ the one ruining this?! I'm just trying not to get caught, like a professional, you know!” Viktor yells, gesturing around wildly.

“Oh right, this is _really_ professional,” Chris snorts but he starts the car anyway and they roll out onto the empty street with screeching tires.

 

They sit in silence for a while, unbothered by the faint sound of sirens fading in and out as the authorities try to figure out which way they're headed. Viktor sighs, resting his forehead against the window, his eyes closed.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.”

 For a few seconds there's no answer from Chris's side, then he lets out a humorless chuckle.

“You hardly ever raise your voice, so don't give me that. You think I haven't noticed how you've been acting?” Chris turns to him slightly.

 Viktor says nothing, staring straight ahead. It's not like he could give a straight answer, and Chris knows him too well to buy into any explanation less than one hundred percent honest. They've been in this together since… Well. It's been a long time. 

“Do you remember Sofia?” Chris asks suddenly and Viktor smiles despite himself.

 Whatever is happening at the moment, they are still ridiculously in sync, years and years of working together paying off in every way imaginable. No wonder they are still out here, undefeated after all this time.

“How could I ever forget,” he replies, his voice soft as waves of nostalgia hit him.

 

It was their first job together, Chris was still an excitable teenager, daring and willing to take risks no one else in their right mind would’ve, sitting at the wheel of a similar car with slightly shaking hands, which he tried his best to hide, but Viktor noticed, because he noticed everything. He'd been on the field for a couple of years then, still young but already making a name for himself.

They were a good match, experience, untamed energy and an eagerness to prove themselves mixing together, creating momentum that launched them into what became the legendary career of one of the greatest pair of criminals the world has ever known.

 

***

 

“You're nervous.”

 They were crouched on a rooftop, hidden from sight in the darkness as they waited for their cue to start the mission. The guards in the building opposite of them were moving in the maze of corridors just as they had calculated, it was only a matter of minutes now. Christophe said nothing, he just adjusted his night goggles and checked his climbing equipment once more, taking a few deep breaths.

 “It's not a bad thing, you know,” Viktor continued. “It might even help you to stay on track.” He paused then, tapping his index finger against his lips, assessing the boy with a calculating look. “You're good and you know your own strengths. If you focus on those, this will be fun.”

Chris snorted. “Your definition of fun is really something else.”

“From what I've heard, so is yours,” Viktor said, smirking. Christophe flashed a grin at him before he turned back towards their objective. He immediately tensed up. “It's time!”

Viktor nodded curtly, tapped his earpiece twice to check comms before they went in, and tightened the straps of his backpack. They shared a look one more time, both of them standing still for a single second. _Now or never_.

 

After that it was a blur, chaos orchestrated to work in their favor. Viktor's attention was divided between assessing the new partner and completing the task at hand with the precision he was known for, he couldn't allow to make any mistakes. Christophe was good, but that was nothing new, Viktor had trusted Yakov’s judgement that he'd only hook him up with the best of the best, and despite the boy’s relative inexperience he showed remarkable skills and composure under pressure. He had no intention to play the hero if the situation didn't call for it, even when things got messy he kept his involvement to the necessary minimum, saving his reserves and always thinking ahead. Despite the taxing responsibility to keep the mission going and observing Christophe at the same time, Viktor found himself having a great time. The excitement of the younger boy was contagious and as the night progressed, Viktor became more and more relaxed, trusting his instincts and letting himself rely on his partner.

“That was awesome!” Chris exclaimed when they got to the black sports car waiting for them in the shadows under a broken streetlight. They were both slightly out of breath from running the entire block, and even though the job wasn't technically over yet, the high of the adrenaline caused them to drop the calm professional façade. They were young and they felt invincible as they stopped by the sides of the car, panting and with fire in their eyes.

Viktor grinned at him before jumping in on the passenger side. The moment his feet were off the ground they were moving, smoke arising behind them as Christophe stepped on the gas and they drifted into the first intersection with incredible speed.

Viktor took the burner phone from the glove compartment and sent the codeword to their employer to indicate that the mission was done without error.

It was then that he noticed the dark, wet stain spread over his left side, just under his ribs. He took his gloves off and touched his west with a curious hand. His fingers came away red. The words were out of his mouth before he could really think it through.

“Chris… there's blood…”

Chris's head snapped to the side, green eyes suddenly wide with fear.

“Viktor? Talk to me! Are you hurt?”

Viktor closed his eyes breathing slowly, keeping one hand over his side.

“I think I'm– there was a knife fight…” In their line of work, it's obvious from the start that one day everyone's got to pay for their sins. And Viktor had too many to count.

“Wh– But how, you were fine a minute ago?” Chris's voice was panicked. “What do I do? Where do I take you? Viktor?!”

That day would come sooner or later.

“It's…” he swallowed, letting his eyes close again.

“Viktor stay with me!” Chris shouted, struggling to keep his attention on the road.

 

Probably sooner because Viktor was an asshole.

 

“Who said it's my blood?” he replied calmly as he sat up straighter from where he was slumped in his act, a wicked glint in his eyes and a grin spreading across his face.

Christophe was speechless for a second, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring straight ahead. Viktor watched with satisfaction as color begin to creep back onto his pale cheeks, lips pressed into a thin line.

“That wasn't funny you asshole!” He finally found his voice. “You do that again and I'll be the one to put you in the hospital, or even better, maybe both of us because you distract me and I end up driving us into a wall or something!”

Viktor could no longer keep in his laughter, and it burst out of him despite his best intentions.

“I'm sorry, really, but it was just too good,” he said as he began to take off the ruined piece of clothing. “You should've seen your face!”

 Chris cursed under his breath in French, shooting him a glare.

“I was told that Viktor Nikiforov is a professional. Now I can go back and tell my handler that he is actually an immature brat. The legend is dead.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Whatever. At least I'm not predictable.”

“Well, not yet,” the younger man shot back.

 

They didn't speak again until Christophe finally stopped the car inside an empty warehouse. They both lingered, hands on the door handles.

It was Viktor who broke the silence.

“That was fun. I'm excited to work with you more in the future.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Don't be so sure of yourself! Not everyone's dying to put up with your antics.”

“But you are.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes I am,” Chris grinned at him one last time before getting out of the car, leaving Viktor there shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips.

 

The rest was history.

 

It was history well known in the circles of the underworld; everyone knew who Viktor's preferred partner was and that Chris was pretty much the only one who was willing to put up with him for so long, because Viktor had always played by his own terms, and while that was the exact reason that let him rise to a legend, it also didn't make him easy to work with. The Swiss man somehow found a way to work around that and even turn it to their advantage, simultaneously assisting Viktor and breaking the rules himself. They were the unstoppable duo that's never been caught.

 

There were also rumors, because the criminal society also operated through gossip spreading like wildfire and Viktor could swear it felt like highschool sometimes – only more deadly. Of course they both had heard the rumors that their partnership went beyond professional.

The implications were both hilarious and mildly offensive.

 

“Hey, Chris?” Viktor raised his head a bit to look at him.

“Hmm?”

“Did you know that they believe that you only like working with me because I fucked you so good?” he asked, grinning.

Chris snorted. “Yeah well, they got that backwards.”

Viktor smacked him with a pillow. “Hey!”

“What?” the other man laughed, raising an arm to deflect any further attacks.

“You know that's not the _only_ reason why I'm with you,” Viktor winked at him, earning an eyeroll.

“It's also my good looks and my brilliant sense of humor, I know.”

“Yes, because otherwise you have no redeeming qualities. Working with you is a pain, you don't have any useful skills and you also talk about your cat too much,” Viktor mused.

“ _Ouch_. Viktor, that's cold.” Chris put a hand over his heart, feigning offence.

“Really, you suck.”

“Hah. You wish!”

“Maybe,” Viktor shrugged with a sly smile.

“You’ll have to ask nicer,” Chris replied, flashing him a grin and  he used the hand that wasn't buried in Viktor's silver hair to turn the other man's head resting on his stomach fully towards him, his thumb tracing the curve of his lower lip.

Viktor kept his eyes captive with his intense gaze as he parted his lips slightly under the touch, tongue darting out teasingly and mouth curling around Chris's finger sucking tentatively, not breaking eye contact for a single second.

Chris stood his gaze, only raising one eyebrow in a perfect arch. “Hm, tell me more, I'm listening!”

 

***

 

“I wish we were still like that,” Chris says, pulling Viktor back to the present. They're almost at their drop off point, Viktor notes looking out of the side window as they take another turn towards the abandoned factory building. He doesn't reply, there's really nothing to say. Seven years have gone by, he guesses it's only natural that things change, they're not the same hotheaded kids anymore. Their dynamic is still the same in its foundations, understanding each other better than anyone else without words, only everything feels toned down, smoldering remains of a fire that used to burn entire cities to the ground.

 

They come to a stop and once the engine cuts out they're left in complete silence, neither of them willing to move.

 

“You're leaving.” Chris says finally. He's always there to take the first step.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

Viktor shrugs. “Japan. Maybe. I might go off the radar for a while.”

Chris nods.

“This isn't the end, you know,” Viktor turns to him slightly.

“Maybe,” Chris replies with a bitter smile. “But don't make promises you can't keep, Viktor.”

“I'm–”

“And please, for the love of god, don't say that you're sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault, it's just… life,” he continues, his expression softening.

 Viktor nods.

“I _hope_ it's not the end, then. Because I really do love working with you,” he smiles sadly.

“Me too,” the other man smiles back.

 

 Despite everything and the lingering bitterness, Viktor believes that their friendship will survive. He sighs, opening the door.

 

 “Thank you, Chris! It's been a pleasure.”

“Anytime,” Chris winks at him. “And I'll miss you too.”

Viktor lets out a laugh, short lived as something in his throat threatens to choke him if he keeps speaking. “Good bye!”

“Good bye, Viktor!”

 

He gets out of the car and walks away without looking back, feeling a familiar pair of green eyes trailing his steps until he disappears into the shadows. He'll be back, he thinks. This is where he belongs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I really don't know what this is or where it came from but I never thought I'd ever type so much on my phone. Thanks for reading ???????


End file.
